


Lucky [Podfic]

by PureHeartedTyrant



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Babyfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant
Summary: Podfic of EarlGreyTea68's LuckyArthur finds a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585522) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This podfic has been a labor of love and drama for me. This is my third time recording most of the chapters. The first time, I had problems with bad audio, then my computer crashed and I lost all 15 chapters, recorded and almost all edited. That was a couple years ago. Every time I've tried to go back and work on it since I had things get in the way, with school and several sudden health problems. 
> 
> HOWEVER! I have actually done it this time! I'm so excited to finally be putting it out. I'm 'm hopping a can upload a new chapter every few days, but I'm aiming for at least once a week. I will upload a file at the very end with all of the chapters inside, if you want to wait.
> 
> Also, I want to thank EarlGreyTea68 for being patient with the mess of a human being I am, periodically going to her, saying I'm working on it, then disappearing. 
> 
> I'm thinking of uploading some commentary at the end of a few of the chapters, let me know if anyone is interested? And please leave feed back for the author as well, as they are lovely and wrote this fantastic story!

Download without music from mediafire as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tmxm0079m4jy8mp/Lucky_Ch_1.mp3/file).

 

Length - 24:22 (22 MB)

 

Download with music from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uuiodbu5572qcih/Lucky_Ch_1_%28Music_Version%29.mp3/file).

 

Length - 25:15 (23 MB)

 

The song at the beginning of the fic is Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sblio60hdpsw3ib/Lucky_Ch_2.mp3/file).

 

Length - 24:02 (22 MB)

 

Commentary for chapters 1 and 2 download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qj9grkpkzel5v6m/Lucky_Commentary_Ch_1_and_2.mp3/file).

 

Length - 14:26 (13 MB)

 

This commentary is primarily about my journey to finally recording and uploading this podfic and all the issues that repeatedly came up doing so. I talk about pickiness over sound quality, the perils of not backing up, and health problems that arose whenever I tried to do something. Basically me rambling about all the times I tried to start this podfic and all the times I failed. Also, I'm a terrible sick person and probably act a bit too much like Eames when it comes to illness, causing much stress to the Arthurs in my life.

 

For now I'll be making posting the commentaries every other chapter or so, though that might change. Next commentary will be much more about the actual fic itself, thus much better! Bloopers are at the end of each one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/scc3nmv6wpq6ist/Lucky_Ch_3.mp3/file).

 

Length - 27:24 (25 MB)

 

I'm afraid stress and the cold has gotten to me lately and I've had laryngitis for over a week now. Which means a very rough voice, not suited for recording, so I've had to take a bit of a break until I sound relatively normal again.  I actually sound a little like the way I do Arthur, but much more congested, which is fun. My voice got a little better in the middle, which is when I recorded this chapter and chapter 4, so that will be out soonish, then a little waiting. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ajy7dyt8m3qwoca/Lucky_Ch_4.mp3/file).

 

 

Length - 26:59 (25 MB)

 

 

Commentary for chapters 3 and 4 download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a1u2illrnigwu4m/Lucky_Commentary_Ch_3_and_4.mp3/file).

 

 

Length - 9:16 (8.5 MB)

 

 

My voice is finally back fully! I'm also almost done with finals so hopefully I can go back to semi regular updates. All the apologies for this chapter taking so long and my truly terrible Nicaraguan accent that isn't even really a Nicaraguan accent at all. Speaking of accents, this commentary is mostly about accents and character voices!

 

 


End file.
